Talk:Black Star Dragon Ball
Trivia Ok, there is no indication anywhere that Pilaf knows of the black star dragon balls as such. He believes them to be the regular dragon balls, and he found them all gathered in the same place on earth. . . :Well, he does call them the Black Star Dragon Balls or Other Dragon Balls, Galactic Dragon Balls (depending on the dub or translation), and seems to indicate that he knew the difference between these and the normal Earth Dragon Balls. 00:53, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :There are a few possibilities. Perhaps King Piccolo revealed their existence inadvertedly during Pilaf's brief service to him, though this would be vastly out of character for KP. Then again, perhaps Pilaf learned of the life-link between Piccolo/Kami and the regular balls, and reasoned out the existence of the Black Stars this way. That said, almost any theory has the same continuity problems as Doctor Gero in Red Ribbon. Also, any theory involves Pilaf learning of a super-secret version of a super-secret legendary artifact that most people would assume was legend and for which any real documentation would be dubious. Also, you'd think the spirits of the former Guardians would be haunting that spot and just eat Pilaf.Gojirob 06:17, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :Thinking about it more, these objects have several other problems. One of which is, how did they figure out the Black Star Balls would end the world they were wished upon? No one ever said the Earth was destroyed in ancient times. If they were captured and taken offworld, how could anyone know the BSB's were responsible for that world's destruction? How could the Nameless Namek recollect them if that were the case, since he (as far as I can recall) didn't even know he himself was an alien? I'm not a fan of GT, but I have a theory based on it : If we take the negative karma theory as true (and no one before Old Kai had a problem with them, so...), then maybe somehow the Shadow Dragons-in-waiting caused these to be created spontaneously, or somehow altered the past to do so, hoping that their use would trigger their final awakening. Or, the whole thing is full of Plotholes that have achieved SSJ 5.Gojirob (talk) 05:16, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Black Star Dragon Balls and Buu While it is true that the Black Star Dragon Balls were destroyed by Buu, when Porunga restored Earth, they were inactive. It was not until Piccolo was revived before the balls shined again. 02:11, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Michael Ejercito Never restored For the sake of argument let's say that the Nameless Namek did in fact create the Black Star Dragon Balls and let's also say that they were deactivated when Kami and King Piccolo separated. Now, Kami created the Earth Dragon Balls and when he died or fused with Piccolo the ball were deactivated. However this would not restore the Black Star Dragon Balls. This is do to the fact that the Piccolo that fused with Kami was not just the reincarnation of King Piccolo but the Namekian warrior Nail as well. So, the Piccolo we see in later Dargon Ball Z/GT is more then the Nameless Namek in terms of power. Tripodssj6 15:26, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, but also take into account that in his fusion with Neil it wasn't a+b=ab, but something like a+b=A. In other words, instead of a Fusion per se, it was more in the lines of an absorption. - Holothurion 15:44, January 24, 2012 (UTC) The Black Star Dragon Balls are on Mars.